


Sweet Nothings

by Tenta_Storm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Short & Sweet, hopefully in character, no promises though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenta_Storm/pseuds/Tenta_Storm
Summary: After a long day Junkrat just needs to hear Roadhog say it.





	

Junkrat had been quiet.

Roadhog wasn't worried, the boy was entitled to be as quiet as he pleased. No, it was just a bit... unsettling. The cause of the quite just seemed odd to Roadhog.

The mission had gone well. Through the fires and chaos of battle Roadhog had seen Junkrat having a grand old time launching grenades and cackling like a maniac.

So far Junkrat seemed to be enjoying his time in Overwatch. And though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Roadhog was enjoying it too. When they had first started it seemed as if they would be daring heroes, battling evil and righting wrongs. Yet the chaos and destruction that the two now enjoyed alongside the real heroes seemed a lot like the old mayhem he had grown so accustomed to.

Rat had even managed to make a few friends among the ranks of those heroes. On their way back from their latest mission in Kings Row Junkrat had been with his two of his new friends, a spunky Brit called Tracer and a kind hearted Brazilian named Lucio. Roadhog had seen the three young Heroes talking together on the ship back. They talked and laughed like old friends. They weren't of course, the heroes had grown up in an entirely different world than Junkrat.

Tracer and Lucio had grown up in a world full of hope. They had grown up with the ideals of unity and justice, they had grown up thinking that the deeds of a single person could shape the world. They had grown up with Heroes. Junkrat, on the other hand, had grown up in a world of pain and survival. Junkrat grew up only knowing of the desolation of the crisis. The actions of a single man couldn’t change the destruction that ravaged their homeland. He tried his best not to convey this to his new friends.But with his only recent conversations taken place with a near mute super-human of a bodyguard Junkrat was, unsurprisingly, lacking proper communication skills.

Hog had seen this on the ship earlier that day. Rat sitting alongside the two Heroes as they talked and laughed but somewhere in their jovial pursuits Junkrat had stopped. The wicked grin fell from his face and his eyes flickered with memories that Hog was too familiar with. Thin chapped lips stayed mostly still moving only to quiver or grimace. Roadhog had watched as glowing amber eyes frantically moved around the carrier searching for any relief from the memories. Roadhog had ignored Rat’s outburst to avoid drawing attention from the other heroes, the last thing he needed was some Overwatch chump growing wise to just how unstable his boss was inside. Thinking back to it now Roadhog should probably say something to the kid to try to encourage him. Yet confronting the kid in the back staircase on the way back to their shared room seemed like a bad idea, anyone could walk in on the two of them having an argument and then what.

“Oi, Roadie…” Knocked from his thoughts Roadhog let out a muffled sigh, relief warming his chest. Well, he guessed now was as good a time to address it as any.

Roadhog turned, tinted glass meeting irradiated copper. Junkrat stood two steps back eye to eye with his trusted protector. The Rat flashed a smile, cold and malevolent, like Hog had never seen in their year old partnership. The smaller man leaned forward wrapping his slender arms around Hog’s thick neck. Roadhog remained still feeling cool metal press tighter into heated flesh as Junkrat moved closer to Hog’s ear.

“...tell me you love me.” The whisper was low and desperate. Hog was about the push the boy off and chastise him for causing a scene where any of the other Heroes could walk in when he heard a familiar click.

A familiar click that Roadhog had heard hundreds of times in the field. The click Hog heard every time Rats nervous fingers started to twitch and jitter. The click before the boom. Roadhog peered down through dark tinted lenses to see Junkrat chest pressed flush against his own and yes, the pin of one of Rats canisters caught against a silver ring on Hogs vest. Roadhog looked back to Rats new unsettling smile and scowled behind the thick leather of his mask.

The two stood in the thick silence of the empty staircase while Roadhog considered the threat. If one canister blew it would set off the rest as well as anything else Rat was packing at the moment. The kid probably had enough bang to take out the entire Overwatch HQ.

Rat’s eyes burned like the Australian sunset, harsh and promising the destruction of all that dared oppose it. For a second Hog considered calling Rat’s bluff, reject the kid and see if he really had the balls to kill them both especially so far from home and so far from all the goals they promised each other all those months ago. Fuck, of course Rat would do it.

Roadhog carefully lifted his hands setting them on Junkrat’s sharp hips. The younger Junker braced himself ready for Hog to push him away and end the whole charade.

“I love you,” came the deep rumble, barely audible but Junkrat had heard it.

“Awww!” Junkrat cooed as he shifted just slightly, a small metal click of the pin disconnecting from Roadhogs vest. Junkrat’s slender hands pushed against Roadhogs solid chest extending on his the tips of his toes to look down at his beloved bodyguard. “You’re just saying that.”

Roadhog couldn’t tell if the words were mocking or malicious but either way best not to upset the kid anymore. It was easier to keep Rat placated than to calm him down from a rampage.

Hands slid from hips to ass, Hog gave a squeeze before lifting his companion bridal carry. Junkrat let out a squeal that quickly morphed into his normal manic giggles.

“Let me show you I'm not just talk” Roadhog breathed heavy in Rats eat as he carried him down the stairs to their shared room to finish the long day with an even longer night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3! Hopefully it's alright, I got tired of editing and just decided to post it. If there are any glaring mistakes or have any advice for someone just starting out on Ao3 feel free to leave a comment.  
> There will be more coming, probably of the porny variety so keep and eye out. I'm on tumblr also at Tenta-Storm drop by there and say hi, especially if you play Overwatch on the PS4. I'd love to play with you guys sometime.


End file.
